


Wisdom Teeth Removal…

by iZombi



Series: Gloryhammer One shots and Headcannons [13]
Category: Gloryhammer (Band)
Genre: Angus gets his wisdom teeth removed, Enjoy!, Gen, Hilarity Ensues, M/M, and the poor boy, the title says it all lads, wakes up from anesthesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iZombi/pseuds/iZombi
Summary: Angus hasn’t had his wisdom teeth removed yet and it’s messing with his teeth, so the ship’s doctor recommends that they get the procedure done before it causes permanent damage to his mouth. Hilarity ensues when Angus wakes up from anesthesia…
Relationships: Angus Mcfife XIII (Gloryhammer) / Ralathor (Gloryhammer), Angus Mcfife XIII (Gloryhammer) / Ser Proletious (Gloryhammer), Angus Mcfife XIII (Gloryhammer) / The Hootsman (Gloryhammer), Ralathor (Gloryhammer) / The Hootsman (Gloryhammer), Ralathor (Gloryhammer)/ Ser Proletious (Gloryhammer, The Hootsman (Gloryhammer) / Ser Proletious (Gloryhammer)
Series: Gloryhammer One shots and Headcannons [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072421
Kudos: 3





	Wisdom Teeth Removal…

**Author's Note:**

> RATED AS GENERAL AUDIENCE but there is some very mild cursing here and there… other than that, nothing to note!

Hoots, Ralathor, and Proletious are all in the ship’s med bay keeping an unconscious Angus company, as they want him to have familiar faces when he wakes up from the anesthesia,

Angus had to be medically knocked out in order to work on removing his wisdom teeth, which if the doctor was honest about, was a simple, quick, and painless procedure!

Everything went according to plan and the teeth would not cause any further problems to the structure of the jaw and the rest of the teeth,

Angus also now had sutures in his mouth from where the wisdom teeth once were, and he was pumped full of painkillers, so, it was safe to say that when Angus awoke he would be ' _high as a kite’_ …

A soft groan broke all three gentlemen’s attention away from their thoughts and over to Angus, he was slowly starting to wake up,

Ralathor gently held Angus’ hand and made soft circular motions with his thumb as a form of comfort,

He watched as Angus blinked away the haze from his eyes and his gaze fixated on him,

“Good morning Angus…” Ralathor spoke softly,

“…Mornin’…” Angus replied before briefly pausing, “Wait… _where am I_?” he asked,

“In med bay kiddo…” Spoke Hoots who now approached Angus from in front of the bed of which Angus lay in, he took a seat on a stool,

“…Did I get hurt?” he asks

Hoots shakes his head, “Nope… you had your wisdom teeth removed…” he explains

Angus nods lightly, seeming to understand what he was told,

Proletious approached Angus’ other side,

“How do you feel Angus?” he asked his friend,

Angus didn’t seem to reply, instead, a hand went to his face and he softly groaned, perhaps he wasn’t talking to the drugs too well? Or maybe he felt some pain from the sutures? No one was sure which it was…

Angus removed the hand from his face and frowned,

Then his eyes widened,

All three of his friends watched on in silence, wondering what was going through his head,

Angus saw the doctor walk in, and almost immediately he tried to sit up but Ralathor stops him so Angus leans over to his side instead of in a half laying half up-right position,

“Doc…” Angus speaks,

“Yes sir?” the doctor replies,

“My teeth are aching…” he declares, and it’s clear through some muffled chuckles from his friends, that Angus truly is high as hell because of his medication, “Every time I try to talk it hurts like hell, and I’m fucking tired of it…”

“He is a very respectful boy, he’s never cursed in front of me like this-“ Ralathor replies to the doctor, steadily becoming ashamed through muffled laughter as to how Angus is behaving,

“I’m fucking tired of it doc… let me tell you” Angus proclaims once again,

Hoots has a hand over his mouth as he tried to muffle his laughter with Proletious doing the same,

“Angus…” Ralathor begins, “Zip it” he commands

“I can feel my teeth vibrating…”

“Angus- Angus, zip it” Ralathor speaks again, this time desperately trying to suppress a laugh that’s threatening to come out,

Angus lays back down on the bed, “Ok, I’m sorry…” he is looking at something in the ceiling and no one can tell just exactly what it is he’s looking at,

“My mind’s just going…” he comments, his eyes wide as he proclaims this information aloud, he definitely looks ‘ _lost in the sauce’_ per-say…

Angus groans inwardly, “Oh I got so much paperwork to do…” he exclaims,

Proletious nods with a chuckle, “That you do… that you do…”

“I am the savior of the galaxy…” Angus proclaims

“We know that…” Ralathor says with a chuckle,

“I have to make it, I have to save everyone…” he says while staring off into space…

A few soft chuckles can be heard, as Proletious and Hoots are trying not to laugh out loud and disturb the other patients,

“For the power and the glory!” he exclaims, his voice slightly raised as he raises a fist to the air in victory,

Ralathor makes a snort as he tries to hold back a laugh, “Okay Angus…” he says with a smile on his face,

“Ok” Angus simply replies, putting his arm back down,

“I _have to_ save everyone… there’s not many of us Mcfife’s…” he explains

Ralathor wheezes as he laughs “Be quiet…!” he whispers to him as Ralathor can hear one of the other patient’s groan,

Angus looks over to Hoots and gives him a lazy smile,

Hoots gives him one in return, “What’cha thinkin’ ‘bout kid?” he asks him,

“Want to hear a joke?” Angus asks,

Hoots nods, “Sure…”

“Why did the chicken cross the road?”

“To get to the other side…”

“Aw, man!” Angus cries out and Ralathor has to stop him by shushing his friend, “Angus, shhh…!” he chuckles,

Angus tries to raise his head from his pillow but feels an intense pain as he does and instead drops his head back down onto the pillow,

“ _Woah_ …” he says, almost as if he was mesmerized by something,

“What?” Proletious asks him,

“…I’m trying to lift my head up, but gravity-…gravity-…” He breaks off, not really finishing his train of thought before a new one takes its place, “That’s a life lesson, you know?”

Proletious chuckles, “No I don’t know… what’s a life lesson, Angus?”

“ _Gravity_ …” he says as if in awe like he had just recently discovered the concept of gravity,

“Do not let gravity fool you-“ he turns his head to the side to Ralathor, “Ralathor?”

“I hear you…” his friend confirms with a chuckle and a smile,

“Take notes… this is very important information…” Angus proclaims, like a wise one-hundred-year-old wizard,

The doctor approached them and he’s chuckling, “Alright Angus, how about you go back to sleep ok? Well check on you later… ok?” they tell him,

Angus nods, “Yeah, you’re right… I _am_ feeling tired…” he says with a yawn, his eyelids heavy as they begin to close,

Ralathor stays behind as the other two friends leave, he keeps Angus company until he finally falls asleep,

[ ** _Fast forward to about a week after Angus’ wisdom teeth surgery where his friends finally tell him what went down when he woke up from the anesthesia…_** ]

“WAIT, I said _WHAT_?” Angus exclaimed, in disbelief at what he heard,

“Yep-“ Ralathor turns his head over to Hoots, “-Isn’t that right, Hoots?” he asks with a grin,

Hoots doesn’t reply but he does nod his head as he roars with laughter,

This causes Proletious to wheeze with laughter, tears falling down his face as he laughed hard,

“ _Oh nooooooooo!_ ” Angus cried out as he hid his face behind his hands, cheeks pink with embarrassment,

Ralathor laughed as the room erupted with an even louder fit of laughter.


End file.
